


The Kids Aren't Alright

by skyline



Category: JONAS
Genre: Drabble, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One last time before tour’s officially over, yeah?” Joe approached, quick, certain, pressing Nick back against the hard, cold edge of the sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

“We have fifteen minutes.” 

Nick arched an eyebrow, “That’s all? You’re usually better at this.”

“Yeah, well. I think I’ve worn out my credibility, man.”

“Maybe if you didn’t always lie and say you’re doing homework when you’re actually looking at Hustler-“

“I don’t read Hustler. I read Playboy. For the _articles_ ,” Joe explained with a dorky grin. He clicked the door closed behind him, stepping fully into the room, “And I told dad that we were running down to Starbucks, so-“

“We better bring some coffee back.”

“Or we could just say we couldn’t find it. This place is a maze,” Joe stepped forward, again, again. Nick watched intently, interested in the subtle tension is his older brother’s movements.

“Airports,” Nick replied vaguely, because yeah, they were in an airport bathroom; one of those coed, single person rooms that you were supposed to use unless you were disabled or an employee or a fucking gnome for all Nick cared about the reasons they weren’t supposed to be in there. The only thing that mattered was the reason they were, the way Joe’s gaze was burning through him, imprinting him until he was sure he’d remember this day for years to come, in vivid detail.

“One last time before tour’s officially over, yeah?” Joe approached, quick, certain, pressing Nick back against the hard, cold edge of the sink.

“Right, and after that we’re- done.”

“Yep,” his older brother agreed, and even if it was the most obvious lie in the world, Nick wouldn’t call him on it. His fingers leapt upward of their own volition, grabbing onto the ridiculous collar of Joe’s designer shirt. A second passed where all he could see was Joe’s deep, dark eyes and the ghost of a smile on his lips before their mouths crashed together.


End file.
